gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Dekka Jean Talent
Fat Black Lesbian Dookie |power =Cancelling gravity Shredder |bars =3 |age =14-15 19 |parents = |siblings = |romances =Brianna |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Dekka Talent is a character appearing in all the books in the series. Description Dekka is fifteen year-old, tall girl, with dark skin and black hair. She is, according to Brianna, curvy although she doesn't "show it off". She does not dress very femininely and prefers to wear what she finds comfortable. Dekka is found intimidating by most of the kids because of not only her power and close relationship with Sam, but also for her strong physique. She was part of the Coates freaks who were trapped in concrete by Caine. She, along with Brianna and Taylor were saved by Sam. Dekka is a closed book who does not talk about herself, especially not about her thoughts or feelings. Because of this, people consider her threatening and scary, but she's revealed to be kindhearted and caring. She claims that being a little scary at Coates isn't a bad thing. She's tough and always there to help, even in dangerous situations. She is a lesbian and has a crush on Brianna. She has been faced with homophobia and racism, but does not let it get to her and she is comfortable in her own skin. Sam thinks of Dekka as an ally and as a possible leader of the FAYZ if he were to die. We find out in Plague that she has romantic feelings for Brianna, who has feelings for Jack. She is also one of Sam's best friends, and helps him fight against Caine and all other threats. Her full name is Dekka Jean Talent, which we find out later in the series, Sam admitting that he never knew that she had a second name and thought she was like Beyonce as in had no surname. She is a strong independent woman who will fight for herself and Brianna. Personality Dekka is one of the main protagonists in the GONE series, though at first sights she emulates a very intimidating and forbidding attitude. She is a quiet person, but also very courageous and brave, while also being sensible. She's a natural born fighter, and the members of the FAYZ have a lot of respect for Dekka, even though she can look quite "scary". She has a strong moral compass and is always prepared to fight for what she believes in. While she isn't very expressive, she does care deeply for her friends and would sacrifice herself for them, even if she doesn't always show it. She is also quite secretive and good at hiding her emotions, being able to maintain a perfect poker face most of the time. Dekka is tall and has dark skin. She is described as beefy and has cornrows and a nose ring. She is very strong in all aspects; The physical type (Dekka is very capable of using force to protect Perdido Beach)and the mental type (While she may not be a genius, she has shown to be exceptionally smart in difficult scenarios and emotionally stable after the horrible events of the FAYZ). Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Dekka had always been brave and capable. She was sent to Coates because she kissed a girl in a parking lot outside a Claim Jumper restaurant. She was seen by a teacher at her school (before Coates) who reported her to her parents. Angry and ashamed, they sent her to Coates Academy to try to break the two up. However Dekka meets Brianna there and develops a crush on her. ;Gone In Gone, she is rescued by Sam, Astrid and others from Drake's cruel plastering. Astrid pretends to crush Little Pete's gameboy under her cement blocks, Pete has a fit and makes the blocks disappear. She lets Lana heal her hands, but not the cut on her forehead from Drake kicking her. She meets Brianna at Coates when they're both plastered, and starts to crush on her, but doesn't dare tell her. She fights for Perdido Beach and is very helpful in doing so. ;Hunger In Hunger, Dekka reveals she has a crush on Brianna, but she would never tell her about it. She explains more about her past, too. When Sam goes to the power plant to stop Caine, he leaves her up there, showing his trust in Dekka. When Sam returns, Dekka and Edilio go together to try to collapse the mineshaft and kill the thing in the mine with her powers. But when she gets there, Lana, who is being controlled by the Gaiaphage shoots Edilio and tries to shoot Dekka. Dekka then tries to protect Edilio from the coyote pack, who are trying to eat him, thinking he is dead. The Coyotes turn on Dekka and almost kill her until Lana returns and heals her. ;Lies In Lies, Dekka becomes part of the newly formed council containing Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Brother John, Albert and Howard. They decide to tell everyone that Orsay (who can see other people's dreams) is lying about poofing being a good thing. Dekka catches the flu, and becomes sick. Brianna visits her in the night and remarks that she has some good curves, making it awkward for Dekka as Brianna does not know that she loves her. During the fire, Dekka helps topple the buildings to stop the fire from spreading. Nerezza describes Dekka as "fat black lesbian," telling Zil to attack her. However, Dekka takes care of Zil by floating the two of them high into the air and then dropping him to the ground. Dekka is instrumental in saving the younger kids from death after they plunge from a cliff. She uses her power to suspend the kids in midair, before slowly lowering them to the ground. ;Plague In Plague, Dekka discovers Lake Tramonto with Sam. She then reveals that she has become infected, and shows Sam her belly, where a bug is slowly eating it's way out of her. Dekka tries to carry on normally and helps Sam with everything. The bugs then start coming out of her, and Sam, not being able to let her die cuts her open and burns the bugs inside her. Believing these to be her last moments, Dekka calls for Brianna and confesses her feelings to her. Brianna is confused and runs away. Lana heals Dekka so she survives. Dekka returns to Perdido Beach with Sam and he tells the people there about food and drink they found at Lake Tramonto and how they could live there. Dekka, of course goes back and lives on a boat with Sam. ;Fear In Fear, Dekka, Sam and Jack go together to try and find missiles. The journey is quite tense between Dekka and Jack, as Jack and Brianna are together. Jack also starts to talk about how Brianna keeps wanting to make out with him. Luckily they arrive but find that only one missile is left and it is a trap. Assuming that Caine has the missiles Sam decides to blow up the bomb but at a safe distance. Brianna comes and does it. Dekka and Brianna aren't able to meet eye-to-eye until Dekka finally confronts Brianna, angry that she has allowed Drake to escape and the two start to talk about their feelings. Brianna sayes that's she's only 13 and is like all other FAYZ girls: probably has a crush on Sam and had a thing with Computer Jack about which she really didn't care. Brianna tells Dekka that she had always thought of her as a really cool sister. Dekka and her make-up, calling themselves the "bad-ass sisters" and they go after Drake together. It doesn't go at all according to plan. Penny stops Dekka by giving her the image of her greatest fear: being infested with the bugs again. Orc is the one to rescue her and bring her back to Perdidio Beach. Dekka shows kindness to Orc and is unusually tender with him. This is very notable considering back in Hunger Orc and Dekka didn't like each other. ;Light In Light, Dekka helps Sam fight Gaia. She is devastated after Brianna's death. And after the FAYZ ends, Dekka goes and lives with her parents. Then she goes to Brianna's parents' house and tells them all about Brianna and what she did to save people. They then give her a picture of Brianna, and Dekka frames it and hangs it by her bed. ;Monster Dekka is working as a cashier under the name Jean (her middle name) to raise money for new motorcycle tires. She prefers not to be recognised and hates her job. Eventually the government corner her and she is injected with a mixture of water and part of the meteorite that formed the gaiaphage. This gives her a new power that turns her into a cat-like creature with living snakes for hair and supersonic screeches. Power Dekka has the unique ability to "cancel gravity" from a small area, causing everything in the area to be lifted into the air. It is a three bar ability. In Hunger, she attempts to use this power to fly, but quickly discovers that she can't use her abilities in that way. In Plague however, she discovers that she can use her power to levitate herself. In Monster, Dekka receives the power to morph into a mix between a feline and human, with snakes replacing her dreads. Her actual abilities allow her to unleash a powerful shredder-like force in the direction of her palms upon releasing a super-sonic scream similar to that of a cat. Relationships ;Brianna Dekka is lesbian and has strong feelings for Brianna and is very protective of her. At the end of Plague, because she is about to die as she is being eaten from the inside out by the bugs, Dekka tells Brianna that she loves her. Brianna doesn't feel the same way and she starts avoiding her. There is a lot of awkwardness between the two for most of Fear until Dekka confronts her and the two make up. ;Sam Dekka has few friends as she has difficulty opening up to others. She and Sam support each other and understand each other well, as they are both private people. He thinks of her as an ally. If anything ever happens to Sam or Edilio, he hints that he would want her in charge. ;Taylor Dekka doesn't like Taylor much as she annoys her. In Plague, while looking for the lake at the start of their journey Dekka is already asking Sam if she can shoot Taylor, though not really wanting to harm her badly, but she trips her with her gravitational powers. ;Edilio Edilio and Dekka are close friends and always allies of Sam in the series. Dekka protects Edilio from the pack of coyotes in Hunger. Even though she is sick, she helps Sam and Edilio in the Fire of Perdido Beach and kills Zil Sperry. They see each other as allies. In the aftermath, Dekka calls Edilio. Notes * Dekka apparently looks nothing like the actor that plays her in Astrid's movie. * Dekka was the twelfth and final character to be confirmed to turn fifteen in the FAYZ, after (in order) Emma, Anna, Benno, Andrew, Sam, Caine, Drake, Hunter, Francis, Mary, and Sanjit. Astrid and Diana would have turned fifteen, but this is never mentioned. Quotes Gallery Dekka Talent Fear.jpg|Dekka on the back cover of Fear Dekka Light.png|Dekka on the back of the cover of Light Sam Plague trailer.png|Sam using his power to kill the bugs in Dekka's shoulder Category:Survivors Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Town Council Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants